Beautiful Sunset
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Soma and Agni enjoy a sunset…


Title: Beautiful Sunset  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
Author: kira  
Chars/Pairs: Soma, Agni  
Genres: romance  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 750  
Summary: Soma and Agni enjoy a sunset…

Author's note: Special thanks to Kat and Jen for reading this over and helping me with a title and summary.

888

"Look, Agni! The sun's setting!" Soma cried as he looked out from one of the towers on the wall of the palace. They had spent the day exploring as Soma was bored. Since their favorite haunt was unavailable due to the increase in snake sightings, they went high above the ground in an effort to amuse the prince.

Agni walked over to him and peered out the thin slit of a window over Soma's shoulder. "It's very beautiful, my prince."

"Isn't it?" Soma smiled. "I wasn't allowed up here when I was little, but I think I would have loved it."

"You probably would have, but your special pavilion is also lovely."

"Yeah…" Soma smiled mischievously. "And I suppose I was hard enough to find as it is, without poor Meena running around up here too."

"I didn't think you would hide from her, my prince."

Soma nodded. "Sometimes I would, if she wanted me to do something I didn't want to, but mostly I was good and listened to her. She was my only playmate growing up." He sighed softly. "My nieces and nephews didn't want to have anything to do with me, as they were mostly older than me."

"I would have played with you, my prince…" he said, his voice low and husky.

"You would have played with a child?" Soma teased.

Agni laughed. "Well, an older you."

"Like now…?" Soma said breathlessly as he looked over his shoulder at his beloved.

"Yes…" Agni whispered against his lips.

Soma kissed him.

Agni deepened it, stepping back to give his beloved prince room to turn around. Breaking it, he said, "A pity the window is so small, I would love to see the sun set and the stars come out while we lie together." He held Soma close.

"I know… and by the time we make it back to my room, it'll be dark."

"What if we imagined it?"

"Imagined what, Agni?"

"The sun setting and the stars twinkling." Agni sighed. "A pity the floor is so cold and hard, and not fit for you, my prince, because I don't want to wait until we get back."

Soma sighed. "If only I were taller."

"Why? I think you're perfect."

"Thanks…But if I was taller then we could stand by the window and… you know…" Some felt his cheeks heating up.

Agni nodded. "True... But I like you just as you are." He kissed the top of Soma's head.

"Yeah…?"

"Very much so, my prince."

Soma blushed. He buried his face in Agni's chest.

"So let's watch the sunset and remember what it looks like and when we get back to your room, we can 'see' it while I pleasure you, my prince."

"How? It will have set by the time we get back. All we'll be able to see are the stars if we stand on the balcony…"

"Remember that night during the monsoons when were pretending we were in the middle of a desert…?"

Soma nodded.

"Then as we lie in your bed beneath the silks, you'll see the sun setting and the stars twinkling as they wake up." The two of them looked out the thin slit of a window at the sky.

The heavens were splashed with blues, pinks, and golds as the sun sank towards the horizon. Soma thought it looked very much like the canopy above his bed. The stars, that began to come into view, twinkled like the tiny mirrors sewn onto the silks when they caught the rays of the sun. "Instead of seeing a beautiful sunset, Agni, all I can see are the silks above my bed."

"Indeed. Then it shall be easy to remember this when I pleasure you."

"Very easy."

"Let's go before it gets too dark and we have trouble finding our way."

"Okay, Agni…" Turning around, Soma stood on his toes and kissed him. "Let's go..." he whispered against his beloved's lips.

"Yes…" Agni replied, playfully adding, "Before I decide to pleasure you here on this cold, hard floor anyway…"

"Yeah..." Soma said. Smiling impishly as he stepped back, he headed towards the door.

Agni hurried over to him. Reaching the door, he held it open for Soma and when they stepped outside, they paused to look up at the night sky. It was darker now, and more stars twinkled above them.

"I wonder what dawn looks like," Soma whispered. "Do you think it's as pretty, Agni?"

"Yes… But not as pretty as you…"


End file.
